Bay's first time
by LoveABCFamily
Summary: The continuation of events after Ty blows the candles. Very mature content, please don't read if it offends you.


**This is my first Fanfiction after having watched Switched at Birth as a marathon over the past week. I was so sad when Ty had to leave after the fifth episode and then I was so happy that they brought him back in the third season. I am a huge Bay and Ty fan. Now I feel sad again that she's with Emmett. I so much hope they bring Ty back one of these days. This is a very mature story and it is the continuation of Bay's first time. I hope you like it. It is inspired by stories from amazing authors like EyesOnFire, Princessatsea and Ginmc. **

Ty opened the door to his room and heard Bay gasp softly as she walked through the door. "You did all this?" She asked in amazement. "Well, Briggs helped me with the candles…but yeah." He grasped her hand. "It doesn't mean that we have to do anything."

Ty didn't want her to get the wrong impression. He'd put some effort into his room in case she decided she wanted to take it further. If she didn't want to have sex with him, it was fine as well. All that mattered was that she was relaxed and comfortable. Bay smiled at him and they both sat on his small bed. She leaned for a kiss and as their lips were about to touch he pulled back. Bay looked surprised. "I hate this music, hold on."

She smiled as he reached back and pressed the stop button on the radio. He was just about to kiss her again, when she noticed the covered lights. "Is that a t-shirt?" She pointed at the lamp. "They're clean, I'm pretty sure." She just laughed.

"Dude, I'm on a budget here."

"I can see that from the lack of rose petals on the bed." She quipped.

"At least I didn't light incense. Got to give me that one."

She just smiled and kissed him again. Together they stood up and Ty backed her against his little desk, never taking his lips off hers. He rested his hands on her waist and lifted her so that she was sitting on the desk. They continued kissing. "Hold on." Bay said at one point and removed the phone from her back pocket. She turned it off "Goodbye world" She gazed deeply into Ty's eyes. Ty knew then that she'd made her decision and he promised himself that she wouldn't regret sharing something so special as her first time with him.

He increased the intensity of his kiss which caused Bay to bang her head on the top shelf.

"Could we maybe…" She pointed towards the bed. Ty suppressed a laugh "Sure, no problem." Not wanting to break the kiss Ty backed her towards the bed and by accident they stumbled and fell on the bed slamming their noses against one another.

"This is definitely not going according to my plans" Ty said rubbing his nose.

Bay laughed and they both knelt on the bed. Ty placed his hands on her hips and they resumed kissing. They took their time letting their tongues do a familiar dance. Bay felt Ty's hands tugging at her t-shirt. So Daphne had been right after all, she thought to herself as she pulled it off. Ty took off his shirt at the same time and now they were almost skin on skin. He slowly caressed her hips, allowing his hands to roam higher until his fingers were nearly touching the side of her bra.

Bay had her arms wrapped around his neck holding their shirts and as she moved to grab his hair she threw the garments towards the floor. Ty pulled away. "Bay, the candles!" He exclaimed. "Oh no!" Bay put her hand in front of her mouth. "It's ok, I've got it." He moved away from her and started blowing out the candles in the immediate vicinity of the bed. He was hoping that more pieces of clothing would come off soon and didn't want to take any chances.

"Cause that's the last thing we need, right? For the fire alarm to go off and the sprinklers to come on and everyone barging in here and asking WHAT are you guys doing…" Ty's heart went out to her at hearing her anxious babbling. He turned around and smiled at her. "Bay, stop talking."

"Ok" She said with a shy grin.

Ty moved back onto the bed where she was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees. He lay down next to her and pulled her towards him. He gently ran a thumb across her cheek. "Hey, don't be nervous, ok. If you want to stop let me know. This is supposed to be fun." She smiled at Ty gratefully. "I'm having fun. It's just that I never went this far with anyone before. I don't want to stop."

Ty smiled and kissed her again. He reminded himself to take things slow and not to scare her. He pulled her on top of him and placed his hands on her bottom. Her hair fell on both sides of his face and it was like the lights had gone off. When he felt her body relax, he tentatively grazed his fingers over her breasts. She moaned in response and he gently circled her nipples over the fabric. After a while she straddled him and smiled shyly before placing her hands behind her back and undoing the clasp of her bra. The look on his face when the constricting garment came off was priceless. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on the naked flesh. "Bay, these are beautiful." He pulled her down for a kiss.

Bay looked relieved and melted into his arms. She came up for air a short while after. Ty stroked her face. "All ok so far?" He asked her, his eyes burning with desire. "Yes, I'm loving this." Ty nodded. "How about we switch, so that I can focus more on these beauties." He kneaded her breasts. Bay laughed and lay next to him.

Ty lowered his head and slowly took her left nipple into his mouth. He sucked and licked the erected flesh and Bay moaned and dug her hand into his hair. He softly blew on it and immediately covered it with his mouth and was happy at Bay's reaction. "Do you like that?" He asked. "Y-Y-Yes, very much." She blushed and he smiled before focusing his attention on her left breast. He did the same and this time Bay lifted her hips slightly. He moved on top her and settled between her legs, before slowly pressing his need into her center. Bay opened her eyes in wonder.

"God Ty, what are you doing to me?"

"Does that feel good?" He whispered into her ear.

"Oh yes. Please don't stop."

He just kissed her and proceeded with slowly circling his hips. Bay moaned louder and dug her hands into his back. He could now smell the slightly musky scent coming from her center and he knew that she was enjoying this immensely. "Ty, I need…I want…"

He looked into her burning eyes. "What baby?"

"I don't know. Something…something more."

He kissed her and lay next to her again. "Ok" He whispered into her ear as he undid the button of her jeans. She lifted her hips and he pulled them off. When he saw her laying there in simple black panties, he though that he would explode. "So beautiful." Ty murmured. He let his hand roam lower and gently stroked her center. Bay closed her eyes and he circled his fingers. She was so wet. God, she was driving him insane!

Bay moaned loudly and pressed herself into his hand. Ty inserted his hand into the lacy fabric of her panties and looked for her core. He gently circled it and took a deep breath when he saw her flushed face with her eyes half closed. He kissed her passionately and Bay dug her hands into his hair. She was going absolutely crazy with desire and she'd never felt anything like what Ty's fingers were doing to her before in her life. She'd been so apprehensive and nervous, but now she just wanted for this never to stop. Their tongues met in a frenzied kiss. Suddenly she felt a change in her body, a tingling that seemed to come from her center all the way up to the tips of her hair. Ty noticed it too and increased his speed. "Let go, Bay!" She heard his voice in the distance. When she did she experienced a powerful orgasm. Her body shuddered in pleasure and she half rose in the small bed. When she opened her eyes she saw Ty smiling down at her "You're so beautiful when you cum." Bay blushed "I…I…I that was amazing. I need you now!"

Bay tried to pull Ty on top of her "Shhh Bay, slow down. You're not ready yet. You need to be ready, otherwise it will hurt too much." Bay nodded and looked at him through glassy eyes. He kissed his way down her body and rested his chin on her clenched knees. "Open up for me sweetheart, I promise you that you're going to like this." Bay relaxed and he slowly pulled her panties off. He gasped when he saw her naked for the first time. "God, Bay!" He whispered and was rewarded with a smile. Slowly he lowered his head and let his tongue roam around her center. Bay gasped in surprise and after getting over the shock, she placed her hands on the headboard and concentrated on Ty's expert he tongue. She'd read about this in the past and it had kind of grossed her out, but to actually experience it was something altogether different. Ty felt her move towards him and smiled. He loved the taste of her. He circled his tongue around her folds faster and felt her clenching again. Bay let out a loud moan. She was feeling it again, that now familiar tingling, now even more powerful that the previous one. She let herself go and threw back her head. Ty smiled as he lay next to her. "How was that?" He asked as he stroked her cheek. Bay looked at him groggily "That was amazing, Ty. I'd never…" He kissed her. "I know." He whispered in her ear.

He let his hand roam lower again and slowly inserted one finger into Bay. She opened her eyes in wonder. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of her and hearing no objection he added a second one. He kissed her gently and Bay shuddered with desire. "Does that feel ok?" He asked and looked into her eyes. "Yes" Bay panted. He nodded and inserted a third finger. He felt her tense at that point "Does it hurt?" He asked worriedly. Bay blushed "A little bit." Ty furrowed his brow and removed one finger. She felt so tight and he knew that he was going to hurt her later. He focused again on trying to stretch her as much as possible.

Bay's hand moved down to his belt and she tentatively rested it on top of the buckle. Ty lay on his back and opened the belt and the button of his jeans before pulling them off. He saw the look of concern in Bay's eyes when she saw the bulge in his boxers. Ty stroked her face "Please don't be afraid. I told you we don't need to do anything you don't want to do." Bay smiled shyly "No, I want to continue." Her hand was shaking slightly as she extended it in the direction of his groin. He clasped it and guided her to where he wanted her to touch him. Bay stroked the cotton fabric tentatively. This was the first time she'd ever touched a man down there. She smiled when she heard Ty groan. "Can I see it?" She asked. He smiled and nodded and together they pulled his boxers off. Bay looked at it mesmerized. It looked huge and she failed to picture how it would fit into her tiny space. She stroked it carefully. "Ty, I don't know…how will it…?" She mumbled nervously. He placed his hand on top of hers "It will, Bay, but it will hurt. You felt very tight earlier. Are you sure about this?" Bay nodded with resolve. "I'm sure." Ty took a deep breath "Ok, I'll be as gentle as I can." Bay placed her hand on top of his cheek "I know you will. Where is it?"

Ty reached for the condom tucked at the back of his nightstand. He opened the foil packet and slid the condom on him, before positioning himself between Bay's legs. He moved them up and around his waist. "I hope this won't hurt too much." Bay nodded and felt him push slowly into her. He slid in easily at first, then it hurt. She whimpered softly and he eased off a little. He slowly pressed into her again. Bay took a deep breath and gasped. "Bay, look at me please." She opened her eyes and Ty kissed her. "How much more to go?" She asked. Ty's hear went out to her "Quite a bit. Do you want me to stop?" Bay shook her head. Ty kissed her again, this time more passionately and with one long, slow motion he pushed through her barrier.

Bay whimpered loudly "No Ty, it's too big. It hurts. Please take it out. I don't think I can do this." She dug her fingers into his back. Ty looked into her big brown eyes. "It will be better in a second. Try to relax. I won't move." He waited patiently although it was a big struggle as his whole body vibrated with the need to move. Bay felt a tear running down her cheek as she tried to relax. She took a deep breath. She never thought it would hurt this much. Slowly she felt the sting ebbing away.

He kissed her tear away and she nodded at him. "You're right. It's better now, you can move." He slowly sank further into her and Bay gripped the sheets with one hand, the other she placed on his chest, pushing against him. Not in an effort to push him off, but trying to find a way to ease the pain. While it was not unbearable, it burned and stung. Ty looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure you want to continue? You look to be in so much pain." Bay gritted her teeth and nodded. He kissed her forehead gently. "It will only hurt today, after that I promise you I'll make you feel so good you won't remember this." He moved again slowly. She felt so tight and he wanted to slap himself for having to make her go through this. For the first time in his life he wished that he was smaller as that would have made it easier for her. Bay closed her eyes again. She knew that it wasn't going to get any better than this today. She hoped that he was right and that the next time would be nicer as her body craved him, even through the pain she was feeling. He pushed into her twice more, then groaned loudly and collapsed on top of her. Bay let out a relieved sigh. Putting some pressure on his elbows Ty lifted himself off her and lay by her side. He removed the condom and folded her into his arms. "I'm sorry, so sorry." He whispered into her ear.

Bay smiled at him "There was no other way." He kissed her gently "I know, but I'm still sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Bay ran a hand across his chest "I'm sure you will. Not tonight though." Ty looked down at where they had just joined and got out of the bed. "Hold on a second." He said to a puzzled Bay. She saw him walk over to the sink and picking up a washcloth. He ran it under the warm water and returned to the bed. Very gently he pressed the warm cloth against her center. Bay let out a hiss as he moved it around, gently trying to clean her. He discarded the cloth and moved back under the covers. "How are you feeling?" He asked her as she placed her head on his shoulder. "A bit sore." He stoked her shoulder "I know. I hope it will get better soon." He saw her yawn. "Do you want to sleep?" Bay nodded and looked up at his worried face. She took it in her hands and kissed him "Ty, I'm so happy that my first time was with you. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. Please don't look like that. I'll be fine." Ty smiled at her and pulled her on top of him "I'm so relieved to hear that, sweetheart, you can't begin to imagine how bad I feel for having hurt you like that." He pushed the hair back from her face as he cradled it and kissed her swollen lips. "You are so beautiful and I'm honored that you shared this with me." Bay smiled and rolled off him. She snuggled into his strong arms and closed her eyes. "Good night, soldier."

**Please let me know if you liked it. This is my first time writing. I'm not sure if to continue or to leave it like it is.**


End file.
